The Shattered clock series 1 The clock of Time
by swordofpower
Summary: Link fights a new threat.This nemesis can summon Chaos at will.The apprentice of chaos, destroys the Clock of Time. the clock is the essence of time itself... children turn into old men and vice verse.link must go to universes to gather shard and stop him


**Chapter 1**

Dear reader. I am a pretty new writer so I'm sorry if you don't like what I have written. But I am trying to do my best. Criticism will be taken as a compliment. and I really don't know EVEYTHING about Zelda but I have played it and I have friends who are really big fans of Zelda. And one more thing. The story takes place two years after Link defeated Majora's Mask. And this is before Twilight Princess. So this is a completely new era.

Thank you.

Swordofpower.

Link walked on the dusty road leading to the Temple of Time. He looked up. He was legally 14, even though he looked like he was twelve. He lead his horse Epona along on foot. He had to give her a break from running top speed toward his destination. It had been two years since he had fought Majora's Mask and stopped the Chaos that the Mask had brought. He had to gather all 24 masks that helped him defeat the monster. He counted them off in his head…

"_Goron, Duku, Zora, Giant,….."_ He pulled out a mask._ "And…. Fierce Deity…"_

He looked at the mask. The mask starred back at him with cold, empty, pure white, unblinking eyes. He sighed. This mask had been the most helpful; and one of the hardest masks to get. He wore this mask while fighting the dark Mask. His mind went back to the Temple of Time. He was drawn there somehow. He new something truly evil was about to happen.

Ekash's black cloak flowed as he sauntered into the Temple of Time. He looked around till he saw the Pedestal of Time, and the Master Sword. He smiled. He wasn't after the Master Sword. He was after something much more mysterious. And more powerful.

The Clock.

The Great Clock was the thing that seemed to control time it's self. When The Clock stopped. The world stopped.

"The door is around here somewhere." Ekash said as he searched for the door that lead underneath the Pedestal to the Clock.

"Ah. Here it is…"

There was a small indention of the Tri-force. Barely noticeable to the naked eye.

"According to legend. Only the hero of time, or the complete Tri-force would unlock the Door. Fortunately. I have something that will pick the lock."

Ekash pulled out his most prized possession. The Majora's Mask. He had stolen it from the happy mask salesman and ran away hoping to use it's power. The first time he used it he did not go crazy. Because of one thing. He had Majora's blessing.

"_Some blessing… more like a curse…"_ he thought.

Only if he did Majora's will, then he would be able to use this Dark Mask. And because his intentions were truly evil, he was able to summon power even the skull-kid could not muster.

He put on Majora's Mask. He felt that eerie feeling that makes your hair stand on end. He felt the sheer raw power surging though him.

"Open the door Dark Mask. Show me your power." He commanded.

His arms floated from his sides as he and the Mask rose into the air. The Mask glowed with an unnatural light. Ekash felt all that raw power build up even more as the little tri-force glowed as the Mask did. Suddenly all that energy burst forth from the Mask and into the tri-force on the ground. Ekash fell down in a crumpled heap. There was a loud creaking as the marble door opened. Leaving a dark pitch-black hole in the ground.

Ekash groaned as he got up. "I hate it when it does that…" He said angrily as he put the Mask away.

He walked down the almost invisible steps into the pitch-blackness. He reached the floor.

"Where are you? Come out Clock."

Suddenly as if on queue. The lights came on. Torches burned all over the place lighting up the room brilliantly. And the Giant Clock sat in the middle of the room. Ticking with all it's might. Ekash pulled out his sword. He drew it back as he was getting ready to strike the Clock. He thrust it into the Clock shattering the glass, that covered the outside of the Clock. The shards flew every were disappearing with a flash of light. Suddenly the magic glass that helped make the world spin. Was gone.

He smiled. It felt just like all the other times when he had done things to hurt others. It felt good… In a bad way…of course.

"Is that it? Is that all you would do! I was expecting more of…a large boom!" He cursed and swore at the clock.

Unknown in the dark, a pair of ears and large eyes, were listening to the enraged man.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!" he was becoming more enraged.

He kicked it which only stubbed his toe and made him even more angry.

A gust of wind blew and carried a large owl feather into the room.

He stopped making himself even more mad and looked down at the feather.

"No…It's you…isn't it? Kapora gbora? Mr. know it all, owl has gone to tell the hero…fine…let him come…" He crumpled the feather and screemed up the stairs.

"Find him! I dare you! Tell him I'll be waiting for him in another dimension! You darn Owl!" His rage had blinded him…

"Now it is time for this 'darn owl' to find Link." Kapora said as he flew toward his target.

"Come on Epona RIDE!" Link urged his horse.

Suddenly she collapsed throwing Link high in the air. His small body crashed into the soft powdery dirt.

"I'm sorry girl…"

She whinnied.

"I know…I shouldn't have pushed you this hard." a tear almost formed in his eye.

" Link. Now is not the time to worry about your pitiful horse!"

Link got up and looked at the person who dare call his horse pitiful.

"Kapora gbora! What are you doing here! Last time I saw you was in the southern swamp back in Termina!" Link said amazed.

"Look young one… I have much to tell you…but first climb onto my back and we shall soar to the Temple of Time. You must wield the sacred sword once more…now more then ever."

"So this creep snuck in the temple and just made a staircase!" Link said as he was soaring on top of the owl.

"No no no no. The stair was already there! He just used the power of Majora's Mask to open it!"

"I'm surprised he didn't try to take my sword with his bag of tricks…"

"He wasn't after the Master sword…He was after the Clock…The clock runs not only time but also other dimensions time…"

"B-b-but that's impossible! There can't be other dimensions! I would of learned a song for that or something…"

"Oh Link…your so naive."

"But…"

"Listen closely." The Owl's eyes growing more impatient.

"Our world is only one in existence. In fact there are thousands of similar if not almost exactly the same as ours. Some of our would has been littered with relics that have been to and from other worlds. The Clock is what gives the Master sword it's one of a kind power. Now that the clock is shattered, the Master sword has less strength then it had when you banished Gannondorf. You must find and retrieve all of the shards of the clock Or time itself will banish into oblivion. Along with our world…"

The owl was growing more and more sad as he flew.

"The Clock is the only this that remains constant among the several worlds. Do not be surprised if you meet another version of yourself! Or Gannondorf for that matter…"

The owl touched down on the marble stone surrounding the master sword.

Link wrapped his fingers around it and pulled.

The sword slid out as if it were a hot knife through butter.

"Come now… no time to celebrate. It is time for you to see the shattered clock. Stick your sword into the seal on the ground that you can barley see." the owl commanded.

The door slid open to reveal a staircase of gold.

"Well lets go…"

The Clock would have been beautiful if it were not shattered.

"Stand in the center of the hands."

"But they are still moving!" Link said.

"JUST DO IT YOU STUPID NAVE!" The owl yelled.

"THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME! MOVE YOUR SORRY BUT!"

"Ok! ok. Don't need to shout." Link said tail tucked.

Link stood as the hands of the Clock reached closer to midnight.

"Remember! find the broken shards! The sword has no power with out them!"

Link looked at the sword in his hands.

_So that's why I'm not big and buff._

"Listen to me! You don't need statues for the song of soaring now! I have made it perfect."

_Oh yay…_

"Now, when you get to the first dimension you must seek help! _from the one who can tame the wolf's rage._ Once you find him you must help him relive his tale as you search for the shard! Remember this song!" The owl began to sing.

A soft tune began to emerge. But it was to late.

The hands struck twelve.

The song stopped.

"Wait! I didn't catch that last part!" Link yelled as brilliant light erupted from within the clock.

A spectrum began to appear as link half fell, half shot, through the tunnel. The spectrum began to form images of people…animals, trees…but…what was that?

To link it looked like some form of goblin or person with horns.

And was that Gannondorf?

The images were familiar but they made no sense to link.

Suddenly an image of a small village became larger as link zoomed towards it. The picture enveloped him.

Link screamed as he fell from what seemed like a hundred feet up. (It was more like twenty. But hey you got to consider the size of the little guy.)

Link fell face first in a field and blacked out.

"Huh?" Link wondered dazed at the new scenery.

_This doesn't look anything like Hirule or Termina or even any were else. Could this be another world? _

The thought although new was very frightening. The idea of not knowing anything or anyone. He doesn't even really exist in this world whatsoever.

He heard something. Cheering.

He looked around.

"Hey yeah that was cool!" A small kid said as a larger teenager hit a scarecrow dummy.

"Yeah Link!"

Link? They called him Link! An imposter!

Link got up and ran to the scene of the little kids watching the older one.

He stood there for a moment just watching his technical skills of sword fighting go to work. Whoever this kid was, he was pretty good. He was pretty tall and had blond hair like Link. And he wore the green tunic that Link always wore.

"Hey, check this out." He said as he got ready for a swing.

He did some crazy fancy move that Link hardly understood. It was cool looking but hardly easy on your body.

The kid's attention came off of the teenager and looked straight at Link.

"Hey who's this kid!" A young brown haired punk said.

The teenager looked down and saw him.

"Hey are you a fan, or something? Or are green tunics the new fad?" He smiled.

"My name is Link. The Hero of Time." Link said defensively.

The kids laughed at Link, and the teenager couldn't help but snicker.

"You don't believe me do you?" Link asked them.

"No offence dude. But isn't this kind of childish? Shouldn't you really be asking for my auto-graph or something instead of pretending to be me?" The teenager said.

"My name IS Link." Link said a little frustrated.

"Look…Lets see if you're the real link." The teenager stepped up to him and put his hand on link's head. "Your like what? Three feet tall?"

The kids snickered at him.

"I don't mean to embarrass you, but look. MY name is Link. I AM the hero of Twilight." The teenager said.

"I can prove to you that I'm the real Link." Link dug into his pack and pulled out his Ocarina. He raised it to his lips and played the song of time. The melody had made him go back in time before; but before the magic flute took him away he put it back.

The teenager began to go pale.

"Come with me." He said as he dragged Link into some kind of tree house.

"Where did you learn that song?" The teenager demanded.

"From princess Zelda." Link told him.

"FROM PRICESS ZELDA! She doesn't even know that song!" The teenager yelled.

"Well the one in my dimension did…"

"What?…dimension?" The teenager looked confused.

"Look…maybe you are the real Link. But I am the real Link in my dimension. This is your dimension. I'm you and your me. Get it?" Link said.

"…I refuse to believe that a shorty ten year old is me from another dimension, that I know nothing about…"

This version of Link, sure was stubborn.

"Hey! Look pal! As many times as I've gone back in time I'm at least 200 hundred years older then you!" Link argued defensively.

There was a long pause.

"…Your TEN…" The older Link said.

"I'm not ten! I'm fourteen!" Link yelled, at the older Link.

"Oh so you lied about being 200 years old!"

"What? No! I just!…ugh…I'm what you may consider fourteen!."

"…YOUR…...TEN…"

"I'M NOT TEN!"

"Yeah you ar-… wait… you know I think your right. Your not ten." The teen Link looked satisfied.

"Really?"

"You look more like three." The older link smiled mischievously.

"I'm gonna! Ugh…this obviously isn't working out…" Link did a "face to palm"

"You know usually I'm nice guy and everything…and I don't honestly like making fun of myself…But this is kind of fun!" The older link laughed at his own jokes.

"Um… I'm supposed to look for a guy who can _tame the wolf's rage _for help_._ Do you know anyone like that?" Link asked.

"Oh… wow that's me!" The older Link said "I can help you out! I freed the hole twilight realm just a few months ago! I even killed Gannondorf myself! Well…with the exception of Midna."

"Who's Midna? Oh yeah! I banished Gannondorf after he was beaten to a pulp, and I also defeated Majora's Mask that threatened to kill everything by bringing the moon down on the earth." Link told the other Link.

"Cool. So what is our mission again?"

"Ok so there's really evil bad guy…" Link began. 

XXX

After Link had explained everything. They were indulging in a pleasant conversation on the dirt road to Hirule.

"AGGHHH! OH MY GOSH YOUR SO FRUSTRATING!" Link yelled.

"Hey it's not my fault! YOU are the one who came for MY help! So obviously. You're incapable of doing MY job, of saving the world." The older link said.

"That was me! I saved Hirule! I saved the world countless times! I killed Gannondorf!"

"No…I killed Gannondorf. You banished him." Older Link said clearly knowing he had just won.

Link gave him an evil look of hate.

"Hey you said it yourself…"

Link changed the subject.

"So are we just going to keep calling ourselves Link 1 and Link 2? Or are we actually going to have some kind of different names?"

"Well I should be called…Link…" The older link said.

"No! That's not how it works! Hmm how about I call you Twilli and you call me Time."

"Why? I like the name: Link"

"I'm calling you Mr. Twilli because you saved the realm of twilight. And you call me Time cause I'm the hero of time!"

There was a long silence on the road to Hirule. The dust stirred as the two young hero's walked their horse Epona.

"Fine…On one condition." The older link said.

"What?"

"That once we get to Hirule…You are going to pretend to be my slave. And you go play with the other children in the castle."

"SLAVE?" Link choked.

"Look I have a plan, alright? Just so 'Mr. 3 year old' decides he's Link from another time, and dimension." The older link concluded.

"And what plan is that? Mr. Twili… That you get me out of your way so you can flirt with Zelda?" Time asked.

"What! Are you drunk?" Twili asked stunned.

"That depends." Time said.

"Yeah…So what are you on?"

"Um…Moonshine…" Time said sarcastically.

"Shame on you! For shame!" Twili said with a fake voice.

Pause…

"So…DO YOU LIKE HER!" Time blurted.

"I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU SLAVE!" Twilli yelled.

Time ran as fast as he could as Twilli bolted for him.  
>But Time's little legs were no match for Twilli's.<br>Just as Twili reached for Time, Time put on his secret weapon…

The bunny hood! Dun ,dun duuuun!

Time suddenly blazed past Twili and covered Twili in the dust of the road.

Twili's fast reactions led to him on Epona chasing Time.

Time… even though he was running really fast. Epona is faster. Time then pulled out his other secret weapon… The Ocarina of time.

Do Do  
>Do Do<br>Do Do

Link just played the song of soaring!

Wings sprouted from Time just as he teleported away from the action.

XXX

Time landed in a town surrounded by stone. Castle Town, was a bustling place. Filled with people of all shapes and size. Most of which who were taller then him.

"Maybe I should just wait for Twilli." Time link wondered out loud.

Truly it wouldn't take long for Twilli to reach Castle Town going at top speed. But Link thought maybe he could have some fun while Twilli was away.

XXX

A cloaked figure walked through several alleyways in a zigzag to reach his objective.  
>He avoid attention, but there was always at least one, or two people looking at him.<br>He avoided a troublesome glare from a fat man in a white shirt.

Pig hearted fool…

The figure thought.

Little doe's he realize I could slay him here and now!

The cloaked figure quickened his pace.

For another world…this is very disappointing.

The man saw it finally. In the darkness of the night.  
>Another cloaked figure stood starring at him from the black shading of the hood which concealed his face.<p>

They met in the darkness.

"Come… let us go where we can speak freely." The other cloaked figure said in a deep scary baritone voice.

They went to an open clearing where no one was found.  
>Why would they? At this time of night.<p>

The first cloaked figure lifted his hood.

Flaming red hair streaked down his face. A strange mix of purple and bright red filled his hateful eyes. He basically looked like an anime/manga character. A twisted smile began to form.

"Greetings great demon… I am Ekash… servant of the great Majora."

A low guttural growl came from the other stranger.

The other cloaked figure took off his cloak entirely.

"What is the meaning of this? Other worlder?" There was no missing the pure anger in his voice.

The other stranger's face was a dark grayish/black, with silver designs over it. Cold black eyes blazed with anger. Red hair curled into what looked something like Gorge Washington's wig.

"Gannondorf… I'm surprised. I expected something more grand since you've been resurrected." Ekash said slyly.

"How did you know about that!" Gannondorf nearly screamed. "You only came here this morning!"

"Dull and dim witted as usual Gannondorf. I have powers even you don't understand…"  
>Ekash's voice grew more dark.<p>

"Now… down to biz. Do you have what I requested?" He asked.

"Yes. It's the reason why I am alive again. I do not want to part with it."

"That is fine with me Gannondorf. To be honest I cannot touch it. But I can keep HIM from getting it from me and you…"

Gannondorf growled again this time his dark omen enveloped everything in the area.

"If you mention him one more time…" Gannondorf's rage was poring out of him.

"Let me guess. You plan on killing me, and somehow absorbing my power for your own? Truly sinister Gannondorf… You might as well be growing horns!" Ekash mocked.

"You have a lot of nerve mocking me… Ekash." He spat.

"Oh really!" Ekash grabbed the utterly massive man by the neck.  
>He broke out into an evil laugh.<p>

"You have no idea what I'm capable of!" Ekash's eyes glowed a dark red.

Gannondorf's natural instinct was to rip his hand off. But he couldn't.  
>Gannondorf was naturally fearless. He knew HE was the more scary. But… for some reason. He couldn't shake off the pure fear that had overwhelmed him.<br>He couldn't take it anymore.  
>Gannondorf started to cry.<p>

"HAHAHA! The great Gannondorf! I thought you would put up more of a fight then this! How pitiful." Ekash's power was dominate.

Gannondorf was weeping miserably. He was reminded of all his worst nightmares…

"Oh Gannondorf. Maybe we got off at the wrong track. I'll say it very slowly so you can understand…I…AM…THE…BOSS…YOU…DO…WHAT…I…SAY… get it?" Ekash released Gannondorf and put his hood over his face.

"Now… are you going to be a good boy and do my will?"

The weeping Gannondorf slowly nodded.

An all to familiar twisted smile came crossed his handsome face.

"What shall you have me do?" Gannondorf asked.

Ekash placed a small black dagger in Gannondorf's hand.

"KILL THEM BOTH!"

XXX

Link had lots of fun. Tormenting chickens.

"Ouch!"

And…getting beaten up…

"Hey I resent that!"

Hey buddy I would too I were you.

"It's not my fault that I'm getting beaten up by chickens! You are the one that wrote it not me!"

He had a point.  
>I looked up from my computer.<br>Not only was I making my main character being beaten up by chickens.  
>He was also talking to me though my story.<p>

"That's right! Ouch! Can you make them stop!" Link yelled.

Um… sure.  
>With a flick of his wrists.<br>(and some very clever typing from the author)  
>Time link got away safely into a near by shed.<p>

"Good save."

Don't mention it.

"Great so now what do I do?"

Um… hold on.

"Hello! What was the point of the random Coo coos trying to kill me?"

Oh yeah!

"Dummy…"

Hey I created you, so you have no right to call me dumb!

"Oh yeah? I can call you whatever I want whenever I want! I'M LINK!"

Boy maybe he was hanging out with Twilli to much.  
>Whatever it was, I came up with the best comeback any father of any creation could think of.<p>

Oh really? I brought you into this world and I can take you out!

I can always make the chickens comeback, or I can make you be gone whenever I want! I added.

"Alright fine. Just can you continue your book without confusing the reader anymore?"

He had a point. I needed to go to work again on my fan fiction book.

Link got up and took a peek out of the rusty hinge door.

There stood Twilli, obviously he had lost his horse on the way there. He was sweating profusely.

"Time! Time where are you! Help me!"

The cry for help was completely unexpected meaning as how he really was big headed.  
>Suddenly a black rider came into view clutching a large black sword.<br>People screamed in horror as the rider recklessly killed anyone that came into view.  
>He had no preference.<br>Kill all…

Link jumped out drawing the master sword.  
>He ran towards Twilli with all his might.<br>The look of fear ran crossed Twilli's face.

The black rider was intent on mass slaughter.

Dead body's now littered the street.

Time lunged at the black rider.

"Shhaaa…" The rider hissed.

The two where fighting on top of the rider's horse over the reigns.  
>If Time could stop the horse he could have a fair chance of winning in a fight.<p>

"Jump!" Yelled Twilli as he prepared to drive an arrow through the rider's head.

Time jumped just in time. (ha ha… kind of corny…)

The arrow went straight through the rider's head.

The figure landed in a pile of cloth and weapons as his horse ran on.

It was time for some extreme fighting…

Time dug into his pack looking for something.

Twilli ran up to him.

"Hey that was a pretty good shot don't you think!" Twilli gloated.

"We aren't done yet Twilli…"

A horrifying scream resonated from the black rider.

It got up and ripped the arrow out of the faceless void.

"What the… I JUST SHOT AN ARROW THOUGH IT'S HEAD!" Twilli nearly screamed. "WHY ISN'T IT DEAD YET!"

Something was strangely familiar about this.

Time finally found it.  
>Twilli caught a glimpse of Time putting on some kind of face.<p>

Twilli pulled out his master sword and swung it around.

"Hey shorty are you ready yet?"

"That depends. Are you ready? Your going to be fighting something you nothing about… Trust me… be prepared."

Come on. It couldn't be shorty.  
>The voice was too deep and knowledgeable.<p>

"Listen shorts this is no time to be pulling a pran-" He was about to say "Prank" but it's kind of hard to talk when your mouth is open in complete and utter shock.

"Like it?" Time said flexing his new "Arnold Swarzzeneger" muscles.  
>"Lets just say that… When I'm mad, I get kind of… fierce."<p>

The rider hissed again.

"Shut up! Can't you tell we are talking here!" He looked Twilli again.

"Dude…like…what happened? Growth spurt?"

The empty white eyes, the green and red paint, the double helix blade.

Link was now Fierce Deity Link.

A powerful fast Warrior.

He was link's darker side.

The master sword had morphed into a cross between the Double helix bade and it's self.  
>This was now the most powerful sword in all of the dimensions.<p>

"Well… enough talk… lets fight!"

The two charged at the black rider now caught off guard.

Time drew a large circle around the black rider in the stone with the blade.

Twilli fought with the black rider almost hand to hand.

Time got out his light arrows.

"GET OUT OF THE CIRCLE!" he screamed at Twilli.

Twilli jumped just in time to see a powerful, glowing bolt hit the inside of the circle with the black rider.

The blue and yellow light grew and enveloped the black rider.

The horrifying shriek returned.

The black rider was dissolving in the glowing flame of light.

Time smiled, it was working.  
>The creature was made of darkness.<p>

He looked down at his invention.

He had changed the structure of the "helix sword of evil's bane" into a bow.  
>The string was formed independently by the new bow.<br>The light arrow had already been a slayer of darkness but combined with the sword\bows power…

The scream stopped.

The light show had ended.

The look on Twilli's face was once again of utter shock.  
>But it wasn't because of the show…<br>It was because of the body…

Time took off the mask and the helix sword of evil's bane had returned to the master sword.

Time ran to Twilli.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Time… Do you realize who we just killed?" Twilli asked slowly.

"What is this thing?" Time asked.

Twilli looked at Time.

"This "thing" is a person from the twilight realm."

"So?"

"So not only is this twilli not supposed to be here…He got here by some way I don't know…"

"Wait…do you have any idea where he might have come from? I mean… you went to the Twilight realm as well didn't you? Where did you go?"

The question struck hard.

"Wait…THERE IS A WAY TO GET THERE! No… It's not possible…" Twilli was thinking hard but it was quickly squelched.

"Link. We've got to get there! It's our only chance!" Time tried to convince Twilli.

"I guess it is…" Twilli said weakly. "But it would take us a long time to get there."

"I have an idea...hold on to my shoulder and I'll use teleportation." Time offered.

Twilli smiled. He put his hand on Time's shoulder.

Time pulled out his Ocarina and played the song of soaring.

And they were off.

XXX

When the duo had arrived at the closest destination to their target; they noticed something in the dark.

"What are those monsters?" Time asked.

"They served Gannondorf and Zant. They are from the twilight realm."

"I think we should tell princess Zelda." Time said.

"I think we should go to the twilight realm." Twilli argued.

"Who died, and put you in charge?" Time butted.

"You in a minute…"

"Oh is that a death threat? Real mature…"

Twilli drew his sword.

"Oh it's on now Shorts!"

Time pulled his out.

"I bet you couldn't even chop down a sapling let alone sword fight!"

They were going at it…HARD.

"DIE!"

"YOU DIE!"

"I SAID IT FIRST!"

"I DON'T CARE! HA, HA! IN YOUR FACE!"

Time went under Twilli's legs.

"YOUR LUCKY YOUR SHORT!" Twilli said anger pouring out.

"YOUR LUCKY I'M GOING EASY ON YOU!"

"DEFINE EASY!"

"EASY: MEANING NOT STRAING IN EXERSISE! A MAJOR SETTING IN ANY VIDEO GAME! NOT HARD!" Time said matter o factly.

Twilli got out his hero's bow.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SO BAD! YOU'RE GONNA TO DIE!"

Twilli shot.

"What? That didn't make any sense!" Time said as he dodged.

"YOU DON'T MAKE CENTS! Literally! You have no money!"

He shot again.

"Then what is this random 50 rubies laying around for?" Time said lifting up an orange ruby.

Twilli dropped his bow mouth gaping open.

"What the? That's not fair!"

"Hey all's fair in love and war!" Time said putting it in his pocket.

"But…but…I don't have fifty rubies…"

"Sucks to be you bro." Time said digging in his pack.

"What? I mean, what did you do to deserve 50 rubies?"

"Maybe the fact that I'm nicer then you."

"Nicer!" Twilli nearly screamed "We are BASHING each other right now! Your meaner then ever!"

Time shrugged. "What can I say. You're a horrible influence."

XXX

"Lord Gannondorf. There appears to be intruders in our midst." The Twilight creature said.

Gannondorf looked behind him.

"Fowl nave. I shall destroy you both…Send them forth."

"Yes…my master."

XXX

"Seriously What are the chances of finding 50 rubies laying around randomly!"

"Um apparently pretty high."

They've been talking about it for a long time.

The monsters advanced.

"Maybe 5 rubies, MAYBE. But 50?"

"Um… I think we have worse problems to worry about right now Twilli." Time warned.

"Those ugly things! HA! I could own them ALL by my self!"

"Uh…"

"Ha! I doubt Zant or Gannon-dork could ever beat me anyway!"

"Umm…"

Twilli laughed.

"Zant…What an utter epic fail! He was easy to beat up!"

Time was growing edgy.

"Twilli…"

"I bet if he was standing behind me I could just spin attack and chop his head off!"

"Twilli…Um…"

Time was growing deathly pale.

Twilli looked at him.

"What?"

Time slowly raised his finger.

Twilli sighed.

"He's standing behind me isn't he?"

Time slowly nodded.

Twilli gabbed his sword and did a spin attack.

Time looked at the dead body on the ground.

"Wow…It actually worked." He said amazed.

"Like I said…"

A guttural roar sounded from everywhere at once.

"Were surrounded!" Time yelled as he pulled out his sword.

"NO DUH!" Twilli concluded.

"I'm going to teleport out of here! I've got to tell Zelda!"

"Fine." Twilli said.

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"FINE! I'm leaving!"

"GO! Get some troops! Kill all these creatures! I'm going to make a brake for it to the exit!"

Time played the song of soaring and disappeared.

Twilli ran and jumped on top of the creatures in order to reach the portal between worlds.

The last creature grabbed him and tried to pull him apart.

Twilli stabbed the creature in the gut.

He stumbled to his feet and made a break for it to the mirror.

The creatures piled after Twilli screaming like banshee's.

"Not today boys!" Twilli teased as he jumped through the mirror.

XXX

Time ran through the halls of the castle being chased by about a zillion guards.

"Stop!" The screamed as they chased him.

"The only thing that's going to need to stop is Gannondorf!"

The bunny hood sure made him really fast.

The doors were in sight..

The only problem was…

More guards.

"Stop that child!" Guard number 1 yelled.

A big burly man gabbed him before he could open the doors.

"I've got him!" Guard 2 said.

Time thought fast.

The guard was thrown across the room.

"This is where things get interesting…"

Time put on the Oni Mask. (in other words fierce deity)

Time put his sword away and beat up all the guards' bear fisted.

He cracked his knuckles.

"That was fun. Lets do it again sometime."

Time push open the doors and there stood Zelda with her sword drawn out.

"My princess! I-"

But time didn't have a chance to speak.

"Get him! He has a sword!" Guard 3 barked.

"Oh come on… Not again…" He mumbled

The guards ran at him swords raised.

I can't kill them…they are only trying to save their princess…How am I going to get out of this one…

He got out his shield and blocked their swords.

They kept coming.

Swarm after swarm piled out onto him.

Mounds of unconscious solders lay on the ground.

Despite being awesomely skilled, Link had to make do with not killing them and knocking them out. But no mater what he had to show his true self…

"Princess make them stop I don't want to hurt them! I need to speak with you!"

The guards didn't listen. They were to intent on murdering Time.

The princess bit her lip in confusion. Here was a powerful warrior utterly dominating these guards…and yet he didn't want to fight?

"Stop…don't fight…let him speak." She said reluctantly.

The guards left Link alone and stood at attention along the walls.

"Who are you that you should fight with the strength of many man and win without a sword?"

Time gasped for breath.

"Milady I'm in league with your hero…The master of Twilight. Link…actually he's more like my side kick… "

The words shocked her.

"What? What is your name noble warrior?" She asked confused.

"I…am…" Time thought for a moment. What if he told her and this world was misbalanced? "you need not concern yourself…You may call me…X…"  
>The name would have to do.<p>

"Very well…X…I sense a powerful magic force surrounding you. Is that not truly your form?"

It was now or never.

"No milady. It isn't…" he took off the mask.

The whole court gasped.

The sight of a kid turning into a grown-up and knocking out nearly 100 men is kind of shocking, considering the odds of that child, knowing magic at all.

"Um… I need your assistance. Gannondorf has been resurrected by some force I know of… The power of Chaos consumes his heart…and he has solders." Time paused.

"Continue." She urged.

"Link…and I need more men…we need an army…and striking now is the best option…I also need ask of you a favor…"

"Name it."

"If you see or come in contact with some kind of magic glass it belongs to me…and Link."

Trying to sound formal and being a kid is kind of hard.  
>But Zelda had something to share.<p>

"We know of such glass…it fell from the sky…a day ago."

"Did you retrieve it?" Link asked.

"Yes…well one fragment…the others we could not find. If what you say is true. Then  
>Perhaps Gannondorf is in custody of them."<p>

Time sighed.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked.

"I don't make deals X. But for the sake of your sidekick, Link…you have yourself an army…oh and you may want this.."

She handed him a glass shard no larger than a steak knife.

"Thank you my princess."

"Your welcome…and please. Call me Zelda."

XXX

Unconscious. Twilli had been unconscious for some time and opened his eye's to see a familiar face.

"Midna?" He asked still in a daze.

"Yeah. Finally…Enough time you took to get here." She said ungratefully.  
>"So…Gannondorf has control of most of my servants and now has Zant once again. And now you appear with no army…and all you can say for it is?…"She rattled on.<p>

Boy…she hasn't changed a bit…

Twilli thought.

"So that's it? No… hugs, or kisses, or hi it's nice to see you again…or even a simple…welcome back slave… would have been nice."

She turn around and put her hands on her hips.

"For goodness sakes Midna! Even a sarcastic remark would be good! Now that your pretty again you think that I'm not good enough or something!"

She looked unimpressed.

"Maybe if you brought some solders with you…but nooo. You have to do this by yourself don't you?"

His thoughts drifted back to shorty.

"Gosh sorry… Whatever happened to good old hospitality?"

"Hospitality in twilight is as warm as a weapon…" She said darkly.

"Problem Midna? Problem?" He asked jokingly.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry Link."

The turned around and looked out the window.

"It's just for the first time in my life…I'm scared…"

He got off his makeshift bed and walked over to her and looked out the window.

"So…there's still hope…"

She looked at him.

"Hey… I've got a guy on the inside. He's getting me an army from Zelda. They should arrive soon. And besides. I've already killed Zant."

"Who is this person?" She asked.

"Um…actually he's more like my sidekick."

She laughed.

They looked out for a little while.

She leaned in. And kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome to Twilight. Is that good enough?"

"Um…" he blushed. "…yeah…finally."

Ugh… get a room…

"Hey Mr. Author? Your writing the story…" Link corrected.

Any way…. Ahem.

Twilli looked at Midna.

"All we have to do now is wait."

"We don't have much time at all…If your friend doesn't make it here in a mater of 3 hours were going to have to take Gannondorf alone…" she sounded stressed.

"He'll make it. Trust me."

"I sure hope so."

XXX

"Alright troops! I am your new commander! You obey and do what I say right?"

Time asked the solders.

All of them said "right"

Time saw a hand raised.

"Um…you there, hand in the back…"

"Um yeah…I was just wondering…when do we get lunch break?"

Time did a face to palm.

"Any other questions?" Time asked.

Several solders raised their hands.

"Um… you on the right."

"Sir I was wondering… if I get like…a broken arm…or die…is my insurance supposed to cover that?"

Time was getting frustrated.

"How am I supposed to know that? Next…"

"Sir can I go to the bathroom?"

"No you should have gone at the castle…"

"Dang"

"Any one else?"

More raised hands.

"Any other questions besides dieing, bathroom brakes or insurance, and any else that has no significance whatsoever…"

The hands lowered.

"Thank you…now… move out!"

"Uh…where sir?"

"oh my gosh…you guys are hopeless… Where else! March to the mirror of twilight!"

The men looked at each other.

"NOW!"

They took off running.

XXX

Twilli was sweating profusely.

"Where is he?" he asked no one in particular.

"Link…It's time. Our three hours have passed. Time to take the castle ourselves."

Midna looked a lot like he did although her words were smooth.

Twilli sighed.

"All right. Lets go…"

XXX

The castle was gigantic. Covered with monsters from the bottom up.

Midna and her private militia were dressed for battle.  
>A murky cold cloud had hazed the ground giving the castle an even more eerie feeling.<p>

Despite all of his adventures. Twilli Link had never been in a battle and he was nervous.  
>Not for himself, but all the innocent lives that could, and were, going to be taken.<p>

XXX

"Lord Gannondorf…The force has arrived…as you expected."

"Good. Deploy the monsters."

"Sir there is one slight bit of information…"

"Speak."

"There is only one Link…"

"Fine.. Kill him anyway…"

XXX

"NOW! CHARGE!" Midna yelled.

The Twilli followed the order.  
>The castle gates were being broken down by battering rams of twilight and spell casters<br>were making the warriors stronger and more agile.

"I still think we should wait…" Twilli mumbled as he and Midna watched.

"I already told you Link. There is no more time…maybe he'll come at our most dire need…"

He looked at the fused utter Chaos around the battle field.

The gate doors were broken down and the Twilli stormed the castle.

"See! Maybe we'll win after all with out his help!" Midna exclaimed excitedly.

Twilli knew in his heart he should be happy…but something terribly wrong was about to happen.

"Midna I think… maybe we need to… Gannondorf has a trick up his sleeve. I'm sure of it."

Midna looked at him confused.

"What ? What could-"

A deathly scream resonated from the castle followed by several more just like it.

Twilli began to go pale.

He recognized the screams.

"Midna get them out of there now!" Link pleaded.

Midna was frozen. As if the screams were doing it themselves.

"Link I feel…I want to go to the castle…" Midna said in a daze.

"No Midna don't!" He grabbed her.

They had to cover their ears the screaming was so loud.

Midna got up despite screaming.

She reached forward and collapsed.

"Midna!" Twilli desperately tried to pick her up.

"Shhhaaa…"

Twilli turned and an large army of black riders rode forward.

"No! You will not take her!" Rage burned in his soul.

The black riders rode on and almost trampled link… but they circled him and Midna.

"Back!" He said as he pulled out his lantern and master sword.

The riders feared the light of the lantern but that was not enough to stop them from  
>attacking.<p>

He took out a jar of oil and spread it in a circle around him and the Twilight princess.  
>He lit the oil on fire and the circle of flame kept the riders back.<p>

"So they tempt Twilli with that scream… like a sirens song… and then some how turn Twilli into them selves."

"Nice deduction Sherlock." Midna said as she got up.

"Good thing you have light…our else I would be one of them."

"I don't have it for long…that was my last jar of oil…"

"Great… now we will die." Midna said sadly.

"Oh no…please don't let it end this way…"

The riders were putting dirt on the flames to snuff them out.

Link got an arrow and dipped it in the flaming oil.

He shot the closest rider and it erupted into flames.

The other riders screamed and ran away.

"They wont be gone for long… just long enough to let the flames die."

Midna looked at him.

"We've got to teleport out of here…my men are…dead…"

"Wait… how long will that take?"

"A while."

"Do it…I'll keep them back as best as I can." Twilli said heroically.

XXX

The men steeped through the portal.

"Where are the twilight men?" Time asked.

He heard a battle going on in the distance.

"Oh no they've already started…Lets move!"

XXX

"Die!" Twilli yelled as he fought the riders best he could.

Sword against sword.

But there where too many.

Twilli was bleeding profusely.

A rider was about to end his life when he heard a horn in the distance.

He looked just as a bolt of what looked like lightning clash the near back near back of the  
>Riders.<br>The bold erupted and a super nova flashed all around.  
>Twilli flew ten feet and hit the ground next to Midna.<p>

"Use your arrows! Use the light arrows! Slay them all!"

There was no mistaking that voice.

"Shorty…" Twilli smiled as he laid his head down.

Midna stopped summoning and knelt next to link.

She rummaged for a red potion.

"Bring them down! Cut them off from the right!"

Time's orders brought them to victory.

The creature screamed and turned into normal Twilli again.

Most of the Twilli died but not all of them. The light had cleansed them from their dark  
>forms.<p>

Twilli drank the offered potion and sat up slowly.

Time ran up to him.

"Congratulations general… you saved us...thanks" Twilli stood up and limped towards him.

"Hey. What happened? She beat you up?" Time teased.

"Yeah…then she offered me a red potion to heal me, just so she could beat me up again…" Twilli countered.

Time took of his Oni mask and his sword\bow returned to normal.

"So this is your sidekick? I expected him to be more tall." Midna said kind of heartlessly.

"Sidekick!" Time gave Twilli an evil look of revenge.

"Actually…your more like my property…" Twilli smiled.

"Hey! I'm not your property!"

"Well you're my slave…"

"Hey when we get out of this world we are on equal terms."

Twilli opened his mouth to spit out some kind of comeback when Midna drew their  
>Attention.<p>

"Um excuse me gentlemen…We've got a war to fight with only a few men…"

"All you need is two…come on shorts lets find Gannon-dork."

XXX

Twilli whistled.

"Wow, for a dark lord, demon… he's got taste…" Twilli was admiring some of the classy furniture and suits of armor.  
>"Funny we, have to find it…to bad the suits don't come alive…I'm in the mood for some fight!" Time said.<p>

Let's see what I can do about that…

"Huh?"

Suddenly the suits of armor came alive.

"Thank you Mr. author…"

You are welcome.

The suits of armor swung their utterly massive swords.

Time dodged to the side and ripped of it's head. The suit of armor clumped on the ground.

"Strike their heads! Their center of animation energy is in their head!"

Twilli quickly followed the suite.

"Well that was easy… To easy…"

They continued down the hall and up the stairs with the small militia following behind.

The hall was dark and secluded.

An omen of evil and pure terror was heavy like dew on their faces.

The hall ended with a door.

An utterly massive door with strange symbols on it.

"Can you read this Midna?" Twilli asked.

"Yes. But just barley. It says: "To those who enter this room. Be warned…"

"Do I even want to know what the rest says?" Twilli asked.

"No…It's mostly insults and rude language…"

"So Gannon-dork is trying to cuss us out…with a door…really Gannon-dork? Really?"

They tried opening the door with no luck.

So Time just decided he would break the door down in Goron, form.

The door fell with an agonizing creak and followed by a loud thud.

"Honey! I'm home!" Twilli called to the darkness.

"Link…so…here you are before me…along with your friend…" A dark voice called from the darkness.

"Actually he's more like my sidekick…" Twilli corrected.

"Hey…I thought I was your property…are you really tell the tru-"

Twilli interrupted.

"Yeah that too… I almost forgot."

"SILENCE!" Gannondorf screamed.

The hall lit up enough to see him sitting on a black throne.

"Problem Gannon-dork? Problem?" Twilli seemed unaffected by the sudden outrage.

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU!" Gannondorf suddenly swung a giant axe that came crashing down upon them.

"Wow Gannondorf! Instead of choosing a giant glow stick, for a sword- you chose an overly massive, axe!" Twilli was just asking for a beating.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gannondorf screamed.

Gannondorf swung his axe and Time and Midna had to duck. But Gannondorf wasn't  
>looking to kill them. He was looking to kill Twilli.<p>

"WHEN I KILL YOU I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE SEE'S THIS!" Gannondorf began.

They were going at it.

Rage.

Irony.

Determination.

Whatever it was… that sure kept them going!

Time turned to Midna.

"Midna I have an idea…"

As the two fought, Midna and Time discussed the plan, which of course Gannondorf  
>couldn't hear because he was to busy screaming and cursing to notice…<p>

"Ready?"

Time asked Midna.

"Yeah. Lets go."

Suddenly they formed a tri-angle around Gannondorf.

Time shot a light arrow and Midna used dark magic…and Twilli… well he kind of…distracted him…

"Hey cheese for brains! Check these out!" He suddenly flexed and made man-ly poses.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Midna caused arrows to appear and come from all directions.

Time shot three arrow's at once. One of each magic arrow he had: Light, Fire, Ice.

Gannondorf now was covered in arrows and was bleeding.

He ignored the pain and swung in a circle like a top.

Time use ice arrows to slow him down.

Midna worked on another spell as Twilli made his rounds.

"Hey! Hey! Pay attention to me! I want to tell you something…you stink!"

Gannondorf fell from exhaustion.

Impatiently Twilli jumped and did the finishing blow.

Time did likewise.

They smiled.

They had won the fight.

Gannondorf disappeared in a billow of smoke leaving a small black dagger and pieces of  
>glass.<p>

"Well, well, well…so you have defeated Gannondorf…fool…I told him he needed to use the dagger." Another voice said.

Time picked up the pieces of glass and put them in his pack.

A stranger came out of the darkness out of some kind of portal.

"Hello…I'm Ekash…" he shook their hands.

"I'm technically your arch nemesis. But that's not going to delay a proper greeting…"

"So you're the reason why the clock is shattered! Do you realize what you've done!" Time ratted out Ekash.

For a moment Ekash's strangely purple eye's had a hint of red… and anger…

But that was masked, and he looked normal again.  
>If you would consider him any bit normal looking…<p>

He had blazing red hair that looked like some manga cartoon.  
>I already mentioned his strangely purple eyes.<br>Even though his words were as smooth as slick glass, Time had some kind of strange  
>feeling about his new… "arch nemesis."<p>

"Yes… I am partly responsible for the destruction of the glass for the Clock…but you see my Master had other ideas…"

Ekash spoke as if his "master" would strike him with lightning at any moment.

"But do not fear…I cannot kill you here…"

He sat down in an invisible chair and suddenly a tea cup appeared in his hand.  
>It was full of hot tea.<br>He sipped it gingerly.

"Oh well that's really assuring…" Twilli said sarcastically.

Ekash ignored him and poured himself another cup tea.

"Well Mister Link I must congratulate you on this victory."

"Well thank you!" Twilli said.

Ekash's eye's blazed with a powerful rage.

"I was talking to the short one… you know…the real hero…" Ekash said darkly.

"Well I'm hurt! Now why don't you just take your creepy invisible chair and get out of here…"

"I don't take kindly to joking, court jester…" Ekash poured himself another cup of tea.

"Wow how much tea do you drink regularly? I must imagine it's hard to be 'bad' when you have to go the bathroom all the time." Twilli said making sure Ekash heard.

Ekash snapped his fingers and Twilli disappeared.

Midna gasped.

Time jumped.

"Don't worry he's not dead he's just waiting outside…anyway where was I? Oh yes…"

Ekash poured himself yet another cup of tea.

"I wanted to say that my Master says you have done well to rid the Chaos in this world…"

The word, Chaos. Made Time uneasy…

"I am known also as the Apprentice. Apprentice of all things evil and dark in this world… But alas they don't understand do they Link? They don't understand true power… but you on the other hand…your much different…you know strength… Sorry I'm stalling aren't I? Well I guess I just wanted to ask if you would join me and my Master…"

"I will not side with you…" Time said strongly.

Ekash got up.  
>And much to Time surprise He smiled and laughed.<p>

"Well! Good! That leaves more of a challenge! I'll surely enjoy this! Good bye!"

XXX

Next thing Time knew he was back in the little town of Ordon once again where he had  
>first appeared.<p>

"What the heck! How did we end up back home?" Twilli suddenly appeared behind him.

"YOU HAVE DONE WELL TO GATHER THE BROKEN SHARDS ,TIME."

The voice was resonating from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"Hey shorty about that…" Twilli tried to talk but the voice interrupted.

"AS A GIFT TO YOU I WILL ALLOW YOU TO HEAR THE SONG OF  
>DEMENSIONS SO THAT YOU MAY UNDERSTAND HOW TO SAVE<br>THE OTHER WORLDS."

"Um who are you?" Time asked.

"THAT WILL BE REVEALED IN TIME. NOW LISTEN TO THE SONG…"

A beautiful almost enigmatic tone lofted the town.  
>Time took out his Ocarina and copied the melody.<p>

Suddenly the music stopped, and he continued to play.  
>The music from the magic instrument had triggered an effect.<p>

The arch to the ranch where Twilli worked filled in with a glowing 2demensional waterfall shimmering down and creating an archway of light.

"ENTER THE DOORWAY AND THE POWER OF THE CLOCK SHALL GUIDE YOU TO A NEW WORLD, THAT NEEDS HELP. BUT REMEMBER. YOU DO NOT BELONG THERE. DON'T GET CONFERTABLE WITH STAYING… BECAUSE IF YOU STAY YOU WILL DISSOLVE INTO NOTHING."

"Well that's great!" Twilli said throwing his arms in the air.

"Maybe we should just go through the door…"

"Hey your not going anywhere with out me!"  
>Midna ran and stopped behind them.<br>"We are going together…Weather you like it or not!" Midna panted.

"She's fine with me…" Twilli said.

"Of course she's fine with you…" Time mumbled.

The three walked through the portal.

Never to be seen again…

XXX

~A note from the author~

Dear reader.

This is the end of the first book in the Shattered Clock series.  
>I hope you've enjoyed the dynamic duo so far.<br>If you like my book PLEASE PLLLEAASE R&R!  
>I'm just getting warmed up!<br>So look for Book #2 coming soon!

From.

Swordofpower.

P.S.

Be sure to read my Star Wars novel!

Zade: the Wrath of the Force.

And book #2 is called:

The reverse realm.

THE END.


End file.
